Shmooherezade's Tales Event
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''Quick Links *Shmooherezade's Tales *Lost Oasis 1-7 *Wondrous East 1-7 *Open Sesame 1-9 *Eastern Tales (Mini Decoration Quest) ---- Tiptorial= *'News Update!' #The current Timed Quest is going to have 24h added to the timer due to the tech issues some players have experienced. So the quest will end Saturday, May 19th at Reset (5pm EDT / 11pm CEST) • Plinga will also have 24h added to their timer as well. #The Tent of Wonders will disappear at the end of the quest timer. However, it will be added to the Store as an Animated Decoration we can purchase. (Probably for Rubies) #The next Timed Quest has a tentative start date of May 25th. We will get a firm date, tips and more information as the date draws closer. But this will give players time to restock on needed inventory. SAND DUNE INFO!! ' Reload your game every 45 minutes to find Sand Dunes, like normal respawn. • Chapter 1 = 3 Sand Dunes each time • Chapter 2 = 4 Sand Dunes each time • Chapter 3 = 7 Sand Dunes each time • There might be a reload or 2 where you do not get this exact amount but overall this is what you should get most of the time. • ALSO! They are very hard to see, even when you hide buildings, so you may have to use the land search to find them. ---- *Updated Tip: Valuable Dishes only drop from accepting neighbors help on Shops |-|Finding Items= ' • A Mysterious Caravan from the East arrives May 3rd, 5 am EDT / 11 am CEST • Check out more Tips in 7 Languages here » » Charm Farm News • Available to ALL players L18+ • Drops stop when you complete Shmooherezade's Tales III ''' '''Shmooherezades Tales __Noeditsection__ *'Start': May 3rd • 5 am EDT / 11 am CEST *'Ends': May 18th • Reset 3 Chapters: *'Shmooherezades Tales I' Reward = Animated decoration "Lost Oasis" *'Shmooherezades Tales II' Reward = A beautiful Animal Pen - "Luxurious Couch" *'Shmooherezades Tales III' Reward = A special animated building “Eastern Tales”. Which also enables three additional tasks! 3 Quest Lines *Lost Oasis 1-7 *Wondrous East 1-7 *Open Sesame 1-9 **You must fully complete each quest line to open the next ---- *Note 1: All resources will stop dropping when you finish all the tasks of the “Shmooherezade's Tales III”. *Note 2: When the adventure finishes, all “Sand Dunes” and the “Tent of Wonders” will magically disappear from your land. 'Tent of Wonders (ToW)' Craft Building __Noeditsection__ *'ToW Recipes: ' **'Baklava' • Unlocks @ Quest: Lost Oasis 2/7 (3) Oasis Water, (2) Magic Dust, (120) Mana **'Rahat Lokum' • Unlocks @ Shmooherezade's Tales II (8) Oasis Water, (2) Valuable Dishes, (2) Ink **'Halva:' Unlocks @ Shmooherezade's Tales III (9) Oasis Water, (1) Valuable Dish, (3) Sesame Seeds **'Desert Transformation: ' Unlocks @ Quest: Lost Oasis 2/7 • A Spell used to transform Sand Dunes (100) Coins, (7) Rocks, (50) Mana **'Shmooherezade's Tales: ' Used to complete some Quest Objectives (9) Baklava, (6) Rahat Lokum, (3) Halva ---- Animal: *'Camela: ' Given as Quest Rewards • You can receive a total of (8) • Eats (1) Seed every 8 minutes, adult at level 8 • Selling adult Camela gives you a new one in return Crop: *'Sesame: ' Grows in 20 minutes • Harvest gives 60 mana & (1) Sesame Seed *'Sesame Seeds: ' Drops each time you harvest your Crop: Sesame Item: *'Valuable Dish: ' Drops ONLY when you accept Neighbors help on your Shops • Starting with Shmooherezade's II - This tip changed! So beware! Collecting your own Shops will not drop a valuable dish!! Sand Dunes Info ' __Noeditsection__ *'Sand Dunes: Enchant with Desert Transformation Spell to find an Oasis Treasure or 1 of 3 Genies: **Hungry Genie = Banish with Baklava **Gluttonous Genie = Banish with Rahat Lokum **Insatiable Genie = Banish with Halva *'Genie Lamp: ' No current information *'Oasis Treasure: ' Spawns randomly from enchanting Sand Dunes with Desert Transformation Spell • Requires (1) Shovel to remove • Gives (1) Oasis Water each time + a chance to receive “Baklava”, “Rahat Lokum” or “Halva”. *'Oasis Water: ' Drops each time you clear an Oasis Treasure from your land • Shmooherezade s Tales.jpg Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Shmooherezade's Tales